In modern wireless communication systems, a mobile device, often referred to as a mobile node (MN), may wirelessly transmit data to and from one or more entities, often referred to as correspondent nodes (CNs). One of the problems with managing such wireless data transmission is that the MN may physically move from one location to another, which may require a handover from the MNs home network to one or potentially several other networks. Mobile Internet Protocol (IP) standards have been developed to allow a MN to move from one network to another while retaining a consistent IP address. Mobile IP version six (IPv6) and Mobile IP version four (IPv4), as defined in Internet Engineering Task Force (IETF) documents Request For Comment (RFC) 6275 and RFC 5944, which are incorporated herein by reference, are example Mobile IP standards.
These standards require a network device in the MN's home network to act as a home agent (HA) for all communications (i.e centralized mobility anchoring). When the MN is connected to a foreign network, the MN may send a Care of Address (CoA) to the HA. A CN may send data to the HA to be rerouted to the MN at the CoA. The MN may send data to the CN, typically by routing the data through the HA. As a result, the data flows are routed through the MNs home network, even if more optimal paths are available.